In the evolution of diapers for children and adults, the diaper has changed from the early single sheet of woven cotton or linen to a more complex construction composed of several layers, including an outer thin liner of impermeable material, and an inner thick layer of a highly moisture-absorbent material, such as cotton or cellulose.
In the interest of providing a more comfortable diaper of the later construction, it has become known to form the absorbent layer as a thinner absorbent layer for the entire area of the diaper, and to compensate for loss of total absorbent material place a thicker highly absorbent padded area in the crotch area of the diaper. A diaper of such construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,587 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,448.
The diapers according to the known art as exemplified in aforesaid U.S. Patents have the drawbacks that the diapers must be fabricated in two different types, namely one for boys and one for girls, or one for men and one for women, since in the male type the extra protection must be in front and the female type the extra protection must be in the center. Also, it must be stocked by manufacturers, vendors and often users such as nursing homes and hospitals in two different types.
The need to stock two different types leads to higher cost and need for more inventory and inconvenience in added handling.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a single universal type diaper that is equally useable for both male and female users and thereby eliminate the above described disadvantage of having two types of diapers.